User talk:Sea Guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sea Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 02:22, April 22, 2010 done ok, i fixed it. for future reference, when a page does not have a category that it needs, at the bottom, you will see: Category: then the name of whatever categories it has, then below it, it will say add category.Got it? click that , type in the category name, press enter, then click save. Pip 12:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS Yes, i gave slappy a talk before giving him adminship, and he now knows that he cannot post images of other pirates unless HE took the screenshot. He knows better now. Sorry bout' that. FOOL!!! HA, you think that pethetic Co. Empire is going to catch me?! Please, your on there wanted list, even though you don't want anybody knowing that. I will find you and finish you off my self in the game, and I'm no fake, I'm just as real as you in the game. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agreed So you have finally woke up. fine then, I except your challenge. If I win though, you will have to leave Pirates Online forever and never ever return, and you have to give me your account he he he. I am going to whoop your but in PvP. I will meet you in Desereau Cuba on Sunday. he he he. This should be interesting.................... NO i refuse to let this happen. you two have no rights to take away eachothers abilities to play. I will NOT let this happen. Pip 23:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) if you wish to remain on this wiki, DO NOT DO THIS! Your welcome Your welcome Sea Guardian. I Just don't like it when other people are mean to one another. But if your really going to fight Shadow Guardian, I'm rooting for you cause the jerk needs to learn that things can't go his way and he cannot act like other people. and thank you for the compliment on my pirate. I guess you are really nice like you said you are in your pirate page. lets talk again sometimes. Bye!!! ok ok I confess Ok Ok I confess, look. There will be no PvP. One: it is not because I am chikening off, it's because Shadow Zachary is level 15 and well look at your level, he he. Two: is because you already have my Pirates Online account because it was your account from the very start. im not going to put in the last 3 digits in the user name but your account name partially is pyro knight with tree more digits in it. your old account. don't ask how i was able to get into your old account but it is your account. I just simply wanted to see how everybdoy would reacted. I wasn't expecting that aquataka person to come in but I sure got you and TREE other people to actually fell for it. I know this will cause my account here to be ban but, hey it was just a joke. i have no guilt in doing this though just to let ya know. But now once you read this message, your obviously going to delete the pyro knight account so I won';t be able to use it. well then, i have to go. got more jokes to pull. more people to act like. well i'm outta here, oh and i am not apologizing for what i did. but does it really matter, this account is obviously going to be deleted by pipluppower anyways. but at least you now know the truth. see. i'm not all that bad. i may lie, but when i have too, i will tell the strickest of truth. I'm out of here. thought about it i have thought about itr, and i have made my decision. Shadow will be blocked for a month, we will see what he is like if he comes back, and you will be blocked for a week. If someone starts talking to you the way he did, you should ignore him, and tell me. Pip 17:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) block i have blocked you for 1 week. i have decided to do this to teach you a lesson. if you have a problem with this, email me, at Piplupower@gmail.com Pip 17:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) fan story Sea, after bans end, you are allowed to continue all normal conduct, as long as you dont break any rules. Pip 21:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, there is something i wanted to talk about with you. Matthew gave up his admin status, and i need a new one. i was wondering if you would consider taking the spot. Zachary Page I saw your page and i just wanted to let you know that the strange building is for a new minigame coming soon called Cannon Defense. You will go in the building and up to a cannon and keep enemy ships away. Always wanting to help, IP 71............... admin as an admin, you will be labeled as the admin of one type of thing, that i havent decided yet. Generally you just have higher athourity than others. Pip 12:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that Slappy123 and I are still higher rank. RE:No problemo ok i have decided. you shall be admin of... CHOCOLATE CHERIOS!!! JK XD You will be admin of Fan stories. Slappy used to be that, but now with matthew fireskull gone, you will be that. Pip The Pirate 16:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC)